Fashion Fiasco
by Firestar1647
Summary: Marinette is enrolled in one of the best fashion schools in the world. Everything is perfect: She has a great something-more-than-a-friend, an awesome roommate, and an alter ego. That is, until she meets an old friend at a party. Everything goes downhill from that point on. Friends are lost and enemies are gained. Rated T for some of the jokes that are made.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is another fanfiction, I thought up the idea while cleaning up the kitchen, oddly enough. I hope you can appreciate my amazing talent at making up sewing stuff! Here is an AU for you. Enjoy, and please review!**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

"…And that, students, is how to properly execute the fold-over twelve stich hemline. Now, who would like to pass out the scrap fabric so that you can try?" Mrs. Harris asked the class. Chloe stuck her hand into the air, her gaudy bracelets and rings flashing. Marinette's hand rose up from the back of the classroom silently. Before Mrs. Harris could even decide who to choose, Chloe had gotten out of her seat and strode over to the scarp cart. Mrs. Harris raised her hands in defeat.

"Go ahead and give the class their fabrics, Chloe." She sighed, turning to the computer to answer some emails. Chloe smirked broadly and shifted through the fabrics, finding the most sparkly, flashy, and noticeable bolts in the bunch. After hauling them back to her desk, she began to wheel the cart around the classroom, giving some of the boys perfect fabrics, and the rest of the class the more tarnished and worn scraps. When she arrived at Marinette's seat, her lips curled in disgust. She turned towards the cart and pulled out a pea green swatch, and a dark blue scrap.

The green scrap had orange polka-dots on it, and the blue one had a plaid design with lighter shades of blue. Both of the fabrics had been pulled from the very bottom, so they were covered in wrinkles, unwanted creases, and frayed or damaged spots. There were splotches of who-knows-what sprinkled all over the cloth, and some parts of the blue piece were sticky.

Marinette put on her best smile, and thanked Chloe graciously for the fabric. She then turned to the sewing machine built into her desk, and began to pin the fabric into place. After she pinned together the fabric, she threaded the machine with some blue thread that matched the fabric, then began to sew the seam.

* * *

In a matter of seconds the scraps were sewn together, and Marinette was turning off the sewing machine. A couple of students gaped at her in awe as she walked towards the teacher's desk. The rest of the class was either still pinning or threading their machines, and a few boys were asleep. (There had been a large party the other night, so most of the boys were hungover) Marinette placed her fabric into the box on Mrs. Harris' desk, then politely waited until she had gotten off the phone.

"As expected, Marinette, you were the first one done. Why don't you see if any students need help, and wake up anyone that is asleep?" She said, winking at Marinette. Mrs. Harris had a specific way to wake people up, which was hilarious to all those watching, but not particularly funny to the victim.

Marinette giggled and walked up to the first sleeping student, a tall boy with dark brown hair slicked up with pounds of hair gel. She nodded to all the other students, and everyone grabbed their stuff and silently went out the room. Mrs. Harris went with the students outside, while Marinette trotted to the front of the room with her phone and laptop. Chloe was being led out by a group of boys, which Marinette had asked to do the task. She had promised to help them with their sewing work, which pleased many of them.

Marinette hooked her phone up to a Bluetooth speaker Mrs. Harris kept for this reason, and looked up an alarm sound on YouTube. Turning the speaker as high as possible, she hid under the desk and hit the button.

A blaring alarm filled the silence, and Marinette peeked around the edge of the desk. The six boys and one girl were lifting their heads slowly, and Marinette watched as the empty classroom came into focus. Suddenly, they started screaming and running around grabbing their stuff, and they were about to leave the room when the rest of the class came back in laughing their heads off.

* * *

 **I know this was pretty uneventful, but I was just having fun. My fifth grade teacher would do this when people fell asleep, so I thought it would be funny. Please review and let me know if you see any mistakes! Love you all!**

 **-Firestar1647**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya! The next chapter! Yahoo! Love you all! I tried to make the characters as cliché as possible.**

 **Llazo4108824:** This is some fanfic you made and could you make the rest of the chapters soon pretty please.

 **Me:** I am running like a hamster on a greased wheel to get this finished, my friend. I have a trip this weekend, and I will not be back by Monday, so I am hoping to get a few chapters premade.

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Marinette sat down in her seat and began to work on the homework from her last class while the students finished sewing their scraps. When Chloe finally turned hers in, Mrs. Harris stood up and pointed at the board.

"Tomorrow, I expect the dresses you have had a month to work on to be turned in. Let's go over the requirements one more time to make sure you have everything." Mrs. Harris reviewed the rules, then sent the class on their merry way. Marinette grabbed her black leather shoulder bag and walked out.

The second Marinette stepped out of the classroom, the four boys that had escorted Chloe out strolled up to her and folded their arms.

"Marinette, because we went through with your idea and led Chloe out of the classroom, we expect a reward." Derek, a tall dark-skinned boy with short, black, curly hair, said.

"Well, what could I do to reward you?" She asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"We want you to finish our dresses." Said Tyler, a short boy with a shaved head with hair in a bang. (Look up Mitch from _Pentatonix_. I cannot explain how fabulous his hair used to be.)

Marinette giggled. "I assumed such. Where would you like to meet to go about this?"

"We could meet at my apartment. It's a little bit off campus. I could text you the directions." Said Travis. Travis was the apple of many girls' eyes, especially Chloe, and a quarterback on the school's football team.

Lucas, a tall blond boy, nodded in agreement, while Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Is this a ploy to get my number, Travis?" She teased. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of light pink when Travis nodded honestly. She scoffed, while they exchanged phones and entered each other's numbers. They returned each phone to its owner, then went their separate ways. Marinette rolled her eyes when she saw the name Travis had entered in: Hot Guy Named Travis

Marinette took a screenshot, then sent the picture to him with the caption "You Wish."

* * *

When Marinette arrived into her dorm room, she quickly waved at her roommate Mary before heading into her room. She flopped down into her desk chair and began to look over her dress, making sure it fit all the requirements.

It was a teal dress that ended right above the knee, with a piece of elastic so that it gripped around your waist. Staring from the right shoulder, it had three ruffles that went down at an angle. The dress wasn't poufy or extravagant, there was just a small brown belt tied around the elastic piece.

Marinette was fixing the zipper on the back when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She opened her text messages.

* * *

 _Hot Guy Named Travis:_ Here is my address: 987654 Random St. Can you be there 9 p.m. with all your sewing stuff?

 _Marinette:_ Sure, that works for me. BTW, I am so changing your name.

 _Idiot Guy Named Travis:_ Darn. If you must.

* * *

Marinette walked over to her closet, then began to choose her outfit for the night. She picked out a sleeveless white top over a black tank, with a fedora. She couldn't decide what pants to wear, and she was about to call in Mary when a red blur zoomed past her.

"Tikki, what are you doing?" She asked, then burst out laughing. Tikki came out wearing a sock on her head, while dragging a pair of black jeans behind her.

"This should finish your outfit!" She squeaked, before flying into Marinette black purse. Marinette laughed, pulled on the jeans, and then entered the bathroom she and Mary shared. She pulled her hair into a stylish ponytail, making sure her black hair wasn't in her face when she was sewing. She began to apply some light makeup, then noticed Mary leaning against the doorframe.

"So, Mari, who's the lucky guy?" She giggled. Marinette rolled her eyes. "Nobody, I'm just helping out some of the boys with their dresses. I have to return a favor." Mary raised an eyebrow, and watched as Marinette sloppily applied her eyeliner. She cringed, then grabbed Marinette's hand.

"Please, let me. We don't want to ruin your pretty face."

* * *

"There you go! You will look ravishing!" She squealed. Marinette rolled her eyes, then checked her watch. It was 8:30.

"I gotta run! See you later, Mary!" She yelled. Before she could walk out the door, Mary handed her a peanut butter sandwich, her purse, and a stick of gum. Marinette got into her car and began to drive off, only to turn around to grab her fedora and wallet.

"What would that girl do without me?" laughed Mary, before turning back into the dorm to finish her homework.

Marinette arrived at Travis' house a few minutes before nine and got into the elevator. An old women boarded on the second floor and smiled at Marinette.

"Are you going to see your boyfriend? I haven't seen you around here!" She laughed. Marinette blushed and turned towards the door, since it was her turn. "I don't have a boyfriend, ma'am." She giggled, before turning towards Travis's door. As the doors on the elevator began to close, the old women shook her head.

"She probably has to beat the guys off with a stick."

* * *

 **Whelp, that's the end to chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is short, but I am trying. Please review!**

 **-Firestar1647**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! If it wasn't blatantly obvious, I am typing these before I post the next chapter, if you know what I mean. All the dresses are deigned after things in my sister's closet or my mothers.**

 **J.C.:** This is good, can't wait for the next update

 **Me:** Thanks! I know this update it late, but I am glad you like my fanfiction!

 **Llazo4108824:** This is very cool chapters that you made I like it a lot.

 **Me:** Oh, it's you again! Thankies, I really appreciate that.

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Marinette took a deep breath, shifting her sewing kit to her other hand and knocking on the apartment's oak door. She heard some noises coming from inside, and footsteps heading her direction. Travis opened the door a crack and peered out, then his face grew into a wide grin.

"Hey, Marinette! Glad you could find my place. Why don't you come on in? Derek, Tyler, and Lucas are here with their dresses." He said cheerfully. Marinette smiled at him sweetly, then entered into his apartment.

The apartment had two leather sofas in an L shape, with a wooden coffee table in the middle. The beige carpet gave way into tile at the back of the room, where a small kitchen was built into the wall. Beside the kitchen was a table that seated four, then a wall with an oak door behind it. Marinette presumed Travis's bedroom was back there, judging by the shirt that was poking out.

The coffee table had a stack of magazines on it and a plate of store bought cookies, and in the corner of the room there was a bookshelf. The boys were seated on the couch, reading some of the magazines of texting. Marinette peeked at the bookshelf, and was shocked to see complete sets of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and many more neatly stacked inside.

She turned back to the boys and smiled. "Whose dress will I be working on first?" Tyler raised his hand and went into Travis's room, coming out later with a manikin dressed in his ensemble.

It was an orange dress, with thick orange lace covering the whole thing, and orange silk inside to cover the wearer. The neckline was a low circle, and it was short sleeves about an inch wide. The dress ended right below the wearers knees. Tyler posed next to the dress as if it was a prize on a TV show, then went and sat back down on the couch.

"Well, go ahead, Marinette. Do your thing!" Derek exclaimed, watching excitedly. Marinette circled the dress, looking for any imperfections. She dived down, flipping open her sewing kit and trying to match thread to the dress. As she began threading her needle, she heard Travis clear his throat.

"Marinette, would you like me to take your purse for you?" He asked politely. Marinette shook her head and went back to work, sewing the lace to the silk quickly. Tyler watched in awe as the dress he had spent weeks working on was finished in a matter of minutes. Marinette stood up and began circling the dress again, before grabbing the neckline and sewing some extra stiches along the zipper top. Finally, she turned back to Tyler and smiled.

While Tyler moved his dress against the wall and Lucas got out his, Marinette ate a few cookies happily. Lucas had a velvety black dress, with puffy sleeves and a strip of black buttons along the front. The dress ended above the knee, and the whole dress was made out of velvet. Marinette looked at the dress, then plopped onto the couch. She opened her sewing kit and began snipping and sewing fabric, while Lucas watched intensely. The rest of the boys had their faces buried in books or magazines, but Marinette could tell they were watching her out of the corner of their eye.

Soon, she strutted back up to Lucas's dress and began pinning something to the front. When she moved back, a red velvet rose was sewn right above where one's heart would be. Lucas stood up and began examining the rose in amazement, shocked that Marinette had made it so quickly.

Derek cleared his throat and Lucas moved his dress aside, making a place for Derek's dress.

Derek had a pretty red dress with a frilly collar that ended at the ankles. There was a slit along the side, and the dress was backless and would be tied up like a shoe. Marinette began stitching here or there, but didn't make any big changes to his dress. When she finished, she grinned up at him.

"You made an excellent dress, Derek! The stitching was perfect, everything was perfectly cut and proportioned! You are so going to get an A on this!" She gushed, making Derek have the tiniest blush on his face. Travis brought out his dress, and Marinette eyes widened.

"Travis, that dress is a bit too… revealing, for the wearer, don't you think?" She said quietly. The tension in the room was high as everyone stared at the dress.

The dress was a sparkly black, and didn't have a back. It had slits on the sides and sleeves, and the part covering the chest was made out of black lace. The dress ended a few inches more than halfway above the knee, and the top wrapped around the top of your neck, and the neck-piece was made out of black leather.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Please, it comes with leggings and an undershirt." Marinette stared at him. "Well, what is there to _fix_ on the dress, Travis?" Travis sat back down on the couch lazily. "I dunno, you tell me, Ms. Fashion Expert." He chuckled. Marinette sighed, then began looking at the dress.

"Hey Travis, where is the undershirt for this? I have an idea." She said, her eyes still glued to the dress. Travis stood up. "Follow me." He said, as he led her across the room. She walked into his bedroom, which was furnished with a dresser, a night table, and a small bed with plain white sheets.

Travis flopped onto the bed and pointed at the dresser. "Top drawer, right side." He yawned. Marinette began to dig around in the drawer, which held many random sewing supplies. Finally, she pulled a brown box out and held it out. "Is this it?" She asked. He nodded, and Marinette turned to leave the room when she did a double take.

"Travis, put your shirt back on!" She groaned. Travis had taken off his shirt and was lounging on his bed. Marinette rolled her eyes and headed back into the room with the box. Derek winked at her. "You took a pretty long time in his bedroom, Marinette." Marinette snorted. "As if." She took the dress off the manikin and began to sew the shirt to the inside of it. She decided to make the opening on the back a little smaller, so she filled that in. She completed the dress, then stood up. She turned towards the couch and face palmed. Travis was still shirtless, and he had her fedora on. She darted over and snatched it back and placed in on her head.

"Well, bye guys, thanks again for dealing with Chloe." She smiled at the guys before turning towards the door.

"Wait, hold on." Called Derek. Derek, Lucas, and Tyler all stood up, phones in hand.

"Could we have you number, just in case we may need any sewing help in the future?" They asked bashfully. Marinette entered her phone number into their phones, then rode the elevator to her car. She got in the car and drove off, trying to get to her dorm before eleven.

* * *

She had completely ignored the young blonde man getting out of his car next to her.

* * *

When Marinette got home, she put her sewing stuff away and hung her fedora on the corner of a chair. As she moved around, she noticed a piece of paper tucked into the rim of the hat.

* * *

 _Hey Mari, if you allow me to call you that, would you like to grab some coffee this Saturday? Text me the answer._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hot Guy Named Travis_

* * *

Marinette rolled her eyes, then pulled out her phone.

 **Marinette:** Sure, why not. Which coffee shop and what time?

She fell asleep with Tikki curled up in her hat, and her phone lying next to her pillow.

* * *

 **I made up Travis's dress based on a dress I saw at a store. Sorry, I know this story is really boring so far. Please review.**

 **-Firestar1647**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Holy Cow! Firestar1647 is still writing fanfiction even though she never updates and is the devil of fanfiction! Oh wow!"**

 **J.C.:** This story isn't boring! :) Keep up the great work.

 **Me:** Thank you so much! I really appreciate that!

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **Yes, I know that is what you are thinking. I understand. I suck. Here is another chapter.**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

The next day, Marinette woke up, took a quick shower, and threw on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She slipped her black bag over her shoulder, after making sure Tikki was snuggled safely inside. Marinette carefully put her dress onto a hanger and covered it with a cloth she had designed for this purpose. She ran into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. As she quickly ate, Mary came into the room, still in her pajamas.

"Hi Mary, did I wake you up?" Marinette asked through her mouthful of cocoa puffs. Mary shook her head, then headed to the bathroom in a daze. Marinette shrugged and chugged down the last of her breakfast, before darting to the door and walking to the building her first class was held in. She trotted in and greeted a few of her classmates, ignored Chloe, and walked to the front of the room. There was a mannequin out for every student, and Marinette carefully placed her dress on her mannequin, then covered it.

She had learned to always cover the dresses she made after the first incident.

* * *

" _Hi there Marinette! You did an awesome job on this T-shirt project!" Said Chloe, whose voice was dripping with honey._

" _Um, thanks Chloe, you T-shirt looks nice to." Marinette mumbled. Chloe was usually never nice to her. Marinette put the T-shirt on the mannequin then headed back to her seat. She watched as Chloe looked at all the other T-shirts, then turned back to Marinette's. Holding her Pumpkin Spice Latte in-between her hands, she splashed the shirt with some of the liquid, ruining the design that Marinette had worked so hard on._

* * *

She sat back down in her seat, and was working on the homework for her next class when someone leaned onto her table. She kept her head down, just raised her eyes to look at the person. Sighing, she put her textbook down and looked up and him. "Hello Travis."

He smiled at her. "Hey there, Marinette. Do you know where the coffee shop Jitters is?" "Yes, why?" She asked, and then it hit her. "Oh, right, Saturday."

Travis's smile somehow got bigger. "Well, if you could meet me there at 10 a.m., it would be wonderful."

Marinette smiled at him. "It's a deal. See you later." Travis headed down to his seat. A few minutes later, Mrs. Harris walked into the classroom. Everyone closed their mouths and sat up straight, while Chloe lounged in her chair and continued to paint her nails. Mrs. Harris cleared her throat and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Students, when I call your name, you will come to the front of the room and present your dress to the class. You must explain your inspiration for the dress, and any special details. Let's begin. Chloe Bourgeois?" Chloe stood up and strutted to the front of the classroom. She pulled her dress over to her side and smiled at the class.

She had a bunch of pink and yellow fabrics sloppily sewn together to form a misshapen hunk of fabric.

"So, for my inspiration, I was watching TV and saw a show about Lady Gaga and just loved her sense of style. Like, omigod. So, I put all these yellow and pink fabrics together in a dress like Lady Gaga would wear. The special detail, it that I put a piece of purple fabric in." Chloe smirked at the class. Marinette could tell that she just made up the Lady Gaga story to pass the fact that she put no effort in the dress.

Mrs. Harris began to examine the dress. "So, this 'dress', it has no zipper, or buttons. How would you put this on? Also, the hole that would go around your neck is too small. Nobody would be able to wear this dress, Chloe. This is an immediate F. If you get one more F in my class, you will be kicked out. Robert Youls?"

After a few more presentations, it was Lucas's turn. "I got inspiration for this dress when I was taking a walk with my little sister a long time ago. She had pointed at the night sky and said "Why is there glitter on the sky?"" The class giggled at this. "I took some black sparkly velvet and made it into the kind of dress my sister would wear. A friend of mine suggested a flower, so with her help I made this flower here." Lucas winked at Marinette when he said that, and Marinette winked back.

* * *

Soon, Derek and Tyler had gone, and it was Travis's turn. Mrs. Harris was taken back by the slightly revealing dress, but put on a smile and listened to his presentation.

"My inspiration for this dress came from a group of girls I saw partying at my apartment complex. They all had on dresses that one would wear to a club, and it grabbed my attention." Travis winked, and a few of the boys wolf whistled. "So, after taken some… detailed notes and drawings on how all the dresses looked and fit and such, I put them all into this one dress. A special edition is that I designed some leggings that you would wear under it." Travis did a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, Travis, for that _lovely_ story. Your dress looks very well done, and you earn an A on this assignment, even if the dress would be used for some, activities." Mrs. Harris shuddered, while the class laughed.

Finally, Marinette was called up. "I took inspiration for this dress from La Seine. I noticed that in the evening light, the water appeared a turquoise teal, and I thought that color would be beautiful for the dress. I designed the ruffles to look like little waves and I tried to make the dress flow like water would. A special edition is the little leather belt on the dress." Marinette said proudly. Mrs. Harris examined her dress, then smiled. "Excellent presentation, excellent dress. You have an A."

Marinette sat back down with a huge smile. "Now, students, for your homework…"

* * *

After class, Marinette slung her black bag over her shoulder, peeking inside quickly to make sure Tikki was snug, then began to load her laptop and binders into her book bag. She was about to pick up her pink backpack and put it on when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened, then turned around to stare at Travis.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly. Travis covered his heart with his hands. "Oh, you wound me!" He wailed dramatically. "And I will continue to wound you until you move to let me get to my next class." She deadpanned. His eyes twinkled.

"What's your next class, Mari?"

"Math. With Mme. Cheri."

Travis's face broke into a lopsided grin. "It just so happens," He said, while grabbing her backpack of the chair, "that I am in that same class!" He grabbed the crook of her elbow, then led her out of the classroom, carrying her bag and his laptop bag. Marinette tried to pull away, but he had a tight grip on her arm, so she just tried her best to ignore him.

They walked along the brick sidewalk, marveling at the perfectly cut grass and perfect landscaping. The large brick buildings where modern and elegant, with domes and glass roofs. The sloping green lawns gave way to a thicket of weeping willows, with their delicate branches swirling in the light breeze. She looked up at the ominous gray clouds spread like a blanket over them that would burst and flood the world with nice cool rain. Gradually, the willows had cherry trees interspersed among them, whose soft pink petals danced around them.

"I've never been down this path before, it's so pretty!" Marinette gasped, drinking in all the sights. Travis smiled, looking around at the trees while keeping a firm grip on Marinette's arm. They finally passed through all the willows, then turned up a little alley to the observatory where math was held. Before they walked into the classroom, Marinette slipped her arm out of his grasp and slid her backpack onto her shoulders.

She walked into the classroom, Travis following closely behind, and sat down in one of the chairs in the back row. Travis sat down next to her, then turned his attention to the front of the room. Mme. Cheri stood up from her chair and began to give a lecture, walking up and down the stairs to make sure everyone was paying attention.

After about two hours of Pythagorean Theorem formulas that everyone knew, Mme. Cheri had the students walk down the stairs to her desk and retrieve their homework, then exit the classroom. Marinette slipped out of the room and began her stroll to the girl's dorm, where she would craft a peanut butter sandwich for lunch. As she began to climb down the brick steps, she noticed a girl with crutches struggling to climb the stairs for her class.

She rushed over to the girl, who looked to be the same age as her, and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Marinette, would you like some help getting up these steps?" The girl looked at her, while Marinette observed her. She had jet black hair, and beautiful amber eyes. She was very muscular and well built, and her leg was in a thick cast. She had on a lime green school uniform with a brown plaid skirt. Then, the girl smiled.

"That would be great. I don't really like asking people for help, but sometimes you just have to. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa, by the way." She said. Her French was a bit shaky and Marinette could tell she was not from France. "What country are you from?" Marinette asked, while helping her up the stairs. Misaki grimaced as her cast bumped the edge of the stairs, then replied. "I'm from Japan. I'm not a fashion designer like most people here, I'm an attorney." When they made it up all the stairs, Marinette waved at her than ran to get to her dorm room.

* * *

"Mary, your still here? Don't you have classes?" Marinette asked, staring at Mary, who was eating a sandwich. Mary put down her sandwich and swallowed, then smiled at Marinette sadly.

"Well… I don't know how to put this. I don't have classes anymore, I'm moving back to America." She sighed, not meeting Marinette's gaze. Marinette stared at her in shock. "Why? Why are you moving? I thought you liked it here?" Marinette screeched.

"My mom got really sick, and I wanted to be there if anything happens." Mary whispered. Marinette sat down next to her and hugged her friend, who was biting back tears. "I'm so sorry, Mary." She murmured. They sat like this for a few minutes before Mary broke away. "You're going to be getting a new roommate, I was accepted into a community college back home."

Marinette followed Mary into her room and helped her finish packing her things. After rolling up the last shirt she owned and stuffing it into a suitcase, Marinette glanced at the clock on Mary's night table. "Mary, I have to go to my next class. I will see you tonight, got it?" Mary nodded, while Marinette grabbed her things and ran out the door.

* * *

When Marinette walked into the room where her next class, history, was held, she noticed Chloe being mean to one of the girls nearby. She walked over and casually had a conversation with one of the boys standing near the fight, while listening to what Chloe was saying.

"Trisha, here's some advice from the most fashionable girl in school. You can't pull of that hairstyle, the death hawk is not for you. Your dirty, ugly hair should be in a Sarah McLachlan advertisement. Go shave your head bald you dirty piece of garbage. You know what I should call you? TRASHa. Get it? Your thrash and Trisha sounds like trash?" Chloe cackled, pointing at the poor girl whose black hair was pulled into a death hawk. "See, my hair, is perfect. The perfect shade of blonde that just matches my beautiful face." Chloe fluffed her curly hair for effect.

Trisha turned to walk out the room, but Marinette stepped in front of Chloe. "Chloe, her hair is actually pretty fabulous. All the sides are symmetrical and straight. Her hair is pretty and looks good. Your hair, on the other hand, has enough hair spray in it to destroy the atmosphere. I'm surprised you can even touch it without your hand getting stuck to it. Also, do you even wash your hair? It looks so greasy!" Marinette glared. Chloe scrunched up her nose.

"Whatever, you losers. Bye, Clumsy-Cheng, hope you have a nice trip. I'm going to go hang out with people that are up to my level." Chloe scoffed, before walking over to the group of girl's texting in the corner. Marinette turned toward Trisha, who was smiling brightly at her.

"Thanks, Marinette, for putting her where she belonged." Trisha said. Marinette smiled, then pointed to Trisha's jet black hair. "You know what would make that look really cool? Some purple streaks." Marinette squealed. Trisha somehow smiled even brighter. "That's sounds like a good idea! I might try it!" Marinette walked to her seat, and Mr. Fares began his lecture about The War of 1812, yet didn't know what year it was held.

* * *

Finally, when class let out, Marinette could go back to the dorm rooms. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She noticed that all of Mary's belongings where packed and placed on the couch, and Mary was watching TV. Marinette placed her keys in the bowl they had on the counter and Mary looked up at the noise. She turned off the TV and smiled sadly at Marinette.

"You ready to go?" Marinette asked, while plucking her car keys out of the bowl. Mary tied on her sneakers and grabbed one of the duffel bags and began the heave it out to the parking garage. Marinette picked up the last four bags and began to easily walk out the room, locking the door behind herself. She got into the elevator with Mary, who gaped in shock at all the bags she was carrying. "Girl! How!" She squeaked. Marinette rolled her eyes and playfully flexed her arm, and her veins popped out.

When they arrived at the parking garage, Marinette unlocked her car and loaded all the bags inside. They strapped into the car and began the short drive to the airport. Mary fiddled with the radio until the found a station playing some music she liked.

Once they got to the airport, Marinette loaded all of Mary's stuff onto a trolley and began the long session of girl goodbyes. After much hugging and crying, Marinette patted her friend on the back and watched as she left for her flight. Once Mary was out of view, Marinette got back into her car and drove back home silently. Tikki sat on the empty passenger seat and played with some of the fabric scraps strewn around the car.

The second they got home, Marinette went into the kitchen and began to make the batter for some cupcakes to take her mind off Mary, when Tikki suddenly whizzed up to her. "Mari, I have some bad news."

"Oh no, is there an akuma?!" Marinette gasped.

"No, but Mary had an internship at that pharmaceutical. She payed for all the things you guys purchased. Now, without her, you're going to have to get a job." Tikki floated around the batter Mari was making and pulled a little bit up on her paw, licking it off her tiny fingers. Marinette seemed to be thinking, and continued to stir the batter nonstop. Tikki pulled the spatula out of her hands so that the batter wasn't overmixed, and bobbed up and done in front of her charges face, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, Tikki… I guess we better find a nearby bakery." Marinette said slowly. Tikki smiled and kissed Marinette on the nose.

"Well, go get on that laptop of yours and start searching!" Tikki squeaked, twirling in the air happily.

* * *

 **Wow, I have never typed that much before. It feels good. PLEASE REVIEW FAM, and I hope you enjoyed. See you on the flip side!**

 **-Firestar1647**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo Folks, how ya doing?**

 **I decided not to continue to show reviews, because I thought is seemed like I was kind of bragging, so I will just be answering or replying to most of you peeps. K?**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Marinette woke up early the next day and walked into the kitchen. She drowsily started a cup of coffee in her Keurig and poured some cereal into a bowl. She grabbed her coffee and took a sip, then opened the fridge to get some milk. She noticed that the spot where she usually put the milk was empty, so she began to search around the fridge. Now wide awake, she released her dilemma and sighed. She would have to get this job soon, her savings wouldn't last for long. She placed some toast into the toaster, then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She stepped out of the shower, furls of steam rising off of her. She got into a pair of bleached jeans and a lacy black shirt with a red undershirt. She placed some white high tops on and unlocked her phone, then walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed her toast out of the toaster and put some peanut butter on it, then sat down. Marinette grabbed her laptop, and opened her e-mail, hoping to see a response to the job application she sent. She almost spat her coffee out onto her screen when she saw an email from her best friend.

* * *

From: **Alya Cesaire**

To: **me**

Subject: **Sup girl!**

Hey Mari! How have you been? I have some exciting news to tell you! I'm going to be coming to your college to work on an article for school. I am going to be there this weekend, and if you could pick me up from the train station at 11 a.m., I would be your best friend for life (oh wait, I already am!)

* * *

Marinette smiled then began to type her reply, when suddenly she thought of something. "Hey Tikki, could you answer something for me?" Tikki whizzed into the room, and Marinette couldn't help but notice that Tikki was wearing the shirt and pants Marinette designed for her.

"What do you need, Mari?" Tikki squeaked, sitting on the rim of Marinette's laptop.

"Do you remember what time Travis asked me to meet him for coffee?" Marinette asked quietly, her face turning as red as Tikki. Tikki groaned. "Only Marinette could forget when her first date is! Why don't you just call him and ask?"

Marinette gasped. "Tikki, if I do that, it'll seem like I don't care!" Tikki floated up to where she was looking Marinette straight in the eyes. "So, Marinette, what you're trying to say is that you don't want to leave a bad impression?" Marinette nodded. Tikki fell to her knees, while still in the air, and began to wail dramatically.

"Oh, what will Marinette do when her Senpai finds out how forgetful she is? How she doesn't care enough to remember a time!" Tikki suddenly flew out of the room, then came back wearing a fancy black dress Marinette had made her. She lay on an imaginary sofa and began to sob.

"Alright, alright, I'll call him! I don't like him that way Tikki, I just agreed because I thought I should get out there more, y'know?" Tikki blotted upright. She began to peacefully float out of the room, then turned back to Marinette. "Oh, by the way, your date is at 10 a.m." Marinette threw a wad of paper after Tikki, then went back to typing her email.

* * *

To: **Alya Cesaire**

From: **me**

Subject: **Re: Sup girl!**

Hi Alya! I cannot believe you are coming here! What's your article on? Anyway, to the point, I have a date at 10, so I might be late picking you up, or I might not be able to pick you up. Sorry about that, hopefully we can figure out something.

* * *

Marinette had stood up to throw her toast away when she got a reply. She opened the email.

* * *

From: **Alya Cesaire**

To: **me**

Subject: **Re: Sup girl!**

GIRL WHO

TELL ME NOW

From: **Alya Cesaire**

To: **me**

Subject: **Re: Sup girl!**

Holy crap, did you use Gale-Force Reading Glasses or something? He is just a guy from my class, and it is just our first date. Maybe I could end short and get you?

From: **Alya Cesaire**

To: **me**

Subject: **Re: Sup girl!**

No, you enjoy that date girl. I will call an uber. Just text me where you are and I will be there.

* * *

Marinette smiled and closed her laptop. She slipped her sleek black purse over her shoulder and went into the bathroom, then started to apply her makeup. While she winged her eyeliner, Tikki braided her hair so that it looked stylish but messy. Marinette slipped a black beanie on then began the walk to the parking garage. Instead of using the elevator, she felt adventures and went down the steps, Tikki sitting on her shoulder.

After the first three flights, Marinette leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "I need to exercise more Tikki. Maybe I should take the fast route to the coffee shop?" Tikki smiled knowingly and floated over in front of her.

"Just say the phrase!" She squeaked excitedly, and Marinette rolled her eyes. "Transform me!" In a blinding flash of pink light, the girl who previously stood on the landing transformed into the beloved Parisian superhero.

Over the years, she and Tikki had made adjustments to her suit. From her fingertips to her elbow her suit was pitch black, and from her foot to her knee it was also pitch black, making it appear that she was wearing gloves and boots. The suit had a little more strength around her chest for her cleavage, and her mask, while still a domino, had a more symmetrical pattern of polka-dots.

She had cut her bangs long ago, and Tikki thought it would be stylish if her hair started out red at the top and slowly flowed into black. Marinette didn't want to dye her hair, so Tikki worked it into the transformation.

Ladybug swung off the ledge off the parking garage and began her trip over to Jitters. She stopped on a rooftop and realized she had an hour until her date, so she decided to talk to some of the citizens. She launched her yoyo and wrapped it around a street post nearby, then swung to it and down on the ground. She walked among the clusters of people enjoying the gorgeous day. It was fall, and the colors of the trees looked like mini fireworks, creating a stark contrast against the gray sky.

Ladybug noticed a mother with her two children walking nearby, and stopped to say hi.

"Mommy! Ladybug just said hi to me!" One child said.

"No, Ladybug said hi to me!" The other one said.

"Did not!" "Did to!" The mother sighed. "Scarlet, Ezra, behave yourselves at once. Sorry Ladybug, I wish they were better behaved." Ladybug smiled and comforted the mother, while letting the girls marvel at her mask and touch her hair. Ladybug began to swing from light post to light post, smiling at the people and saying hi.

She swung right past an apartment balcony where a young blonde man was watering his plants.

Soon, she checked the time on her yo-yo and decided to hurry over to the coffee shop. She landed in a nearby alley and detransformed, her hair returning to its normal color. "That felt great, Tikki, I need to do that more often." Tikki giggled, then flew into Marinette purse. Marinette turned the corner and walked through the glass doors into Jitters.

* * *

 **SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I made the mistake of joining the Fairy Tail fandom and I am now HOOKED. Hope you enjoyed! My favorite weather is the 'just-about-to-rain' or cloudy day.**

* **Present Me: Holy crap this is late. I'm so sorry guys. Pleas don't kill me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Thanks for reading. This fanfiction is kinda an excuse for me to spew out my fandoms. WARNING: SOME VERY SMEXY STUFF AHEAD.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **(Yes, I spelled sexy that way on purpose)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Marinette walked inside, arranging her purse. The coffee shop had a small bar across the side which the workers made coffee in, and there was a black metal staircase forming a wall on one side of the bar. The shop had dark wood flooring and dark beige walls, creating a cozy setting. There were red chairs positioned in a circle around a small coffee table in the middle of the room, and there were other coffee tables positioned around it. The staircase led to a small loft over the bar, which held a few more tables.

The back wall had a few more glass doors on it, and Marinette could see a few tables outside. She glanced around the shop but couldn't find Travis, so she sat down in one of the big red chairs. She checked her phone and sighed, realizing she was ten minutes early. She began to text Alya her location, when she heard someone say something.

She looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, could you say that again?" The young women who was speaking to her smiled. "It's fine! I was just wondering if you wanted anything. I'm Iris, by the way." Iris cheerfully said. Marinette took this time to observe the women. She had dark skin, and straight black hair with caramel highlights. She had on some nude lipstick and her eyes were fixed into a smoky eye. She wore a pair of black jeans with a beige shirt, covering by a jade green jacket.

Marinette grinned. "Thanks for offering, but I am waiting for someone."

Iris chuckled. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Marinette blushed. "H-how did you know?" The young women rolled her eyes. "When you work here for this long, you just start to notice patterns. For instance, that man that just walked in is here for a business meeting. I can tell because he is wearing a suit, and he keeps looking at his phone." Marinette looked at the man, and sure enough, another man came along in a suit holding a folder

"Wow! That's cool!" Marinette exclaimed.

"That guy that just walked in isn't going to order anything." Iris said matter-of-factly. Marinette peeked at the person who walked in. A young man walked in with short brown hair slicked up to the left, and a gray suit with jeans.

"How do you know?" Marinette asked. Iris grinned. "Because," Iris grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him over. "He came to see me. Am I correct, Barry?" Iris grinned, giving the man, who Marinette presumed was Barry, a big hug.

"Correct again, Iris. Who is this you were talking to?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Marinette. I'm guessing your Barry?" She stuck out her hand, and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you Marinette. Iris, can I talk to you please?" Iris walked up the stairs with Barry following close behind, and Marinette looked back at her phone to finish her text to Alya. After she hit send, she stood up and began looking at the menu written on a large chalkboard. She was in the middle of choosing between a caramel latte and a standard espresso, she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulders. She jumped, and turned to face the intruder. Marinette expected to see Travis grinning at her with his crooked smile, but it was some unknown teenager around her age.

"Hey there. I couldn't help but notice you looked a little lonely. So-" Marinette noticed that the man had lowered his arm and was now cupping her chest in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "-I was wondering if you would like to join me outside." The man began to pull her over to the door, but she held her ground, attempting to slither out of his grasp.

The man smelled like booze, and apparently, the drink grants certain consumers impressive strength. Marinette noticed this when she realized that she couldn't get out of the man's iron grip. As she began to think up ways to get away from this man, his hand that was holding her chest area began to move around, playing with her. His intrusion was the final straw, and seeing as Marinette was a courageous and intrepid female, she did the only logical thing to do in this situation.

She balled up her hand into a fist… and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The man dropped to the ground clutching his manhood, while Marinette walked over to stand near the door. As Marinette looked around for the manager, the man on the floor stood up.

"Oh, I see she wants to play hard to get. Well, if she wants to play rough, then I'm all-" The man stopped midsentence when a dark haired young man came in and started to greet Marinette, the walk off with her. He watched in silence as his dream women walked away from him.

" _Ah, rejection. One of the cruelest things a man has to face. You approach them, ask the important question, then they crush your dreams with their shiny high heels."_ A smooth voice said from the back of the man's head. Instead of asking the usual 'Who are you? Where are you?' questions, the man just nodded his head in agreement.

" _I can give you the power to get with any girl you desire. To be able to do anything you desire to them. I can provide you with anything you want to use on them. You just have to do something for me."_

The man grinned, already imagining all the stuff he would do. "What is it?" He asked. "I'll do anything to get that girl. I already know what I'm gonna do."

The voice chuckled. _"Oh, I know exactly what you're thinking. I can see your thoughts, it's quite a pretty yet perverted picture your painting. All I need you to do is retrieve Ladybug's miraculous."_

An image of red earrings with polka flashed in the man's mind. _"Can you do this for me?"_

"Yes, Papillion."

* * *

 **I had to look up pictures of people from the Flash to do this, but any reason to stare in wonder at the fabulous characters is a gift. I made a promise that each chapter now has to have at least 1,000 words, so I have been working my butt of to prewrite more chapters AND get a summer reading project done.**

 **By the way, what is Ladybug's suit made out of? I cannot remember and it is essential for the next chapter. Adrien is coming soon. I mention him in some of the chapters, you just have to pay attention. See ya on the flip side!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To answer a reader's question, characters from the Flash and other references are merely put in because I am too lazy to create characters and I want to share my fandoms.**

 **WARNING: SOME VERY SMEXY STUFF AHEAD.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **BE PREPARED. SOME TOPICS DESCUSSED MIGHT DISTURB SOME READERS.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Marinette smiled at the barista. "Hi, are there any specials today?" She asked politely. The barista smiled.

"The special for this month is a Frappuccino we call 'The Flash'. It has whip cream in the shape of a lightning bolt." The lady said, pointing at a picture of it.

"That looks good! Can we have two please?" Asked Travis. "Coming right up." Marinette looked up at Travis to ask him a question when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the caller ID. Holding up one finger to Travis, she walked to the corner of the café and answered the call.

"Hello Alya."

"Hi Mari. I think I found that coffee place you were talking about?"

"Where are you?"

"Staring at you from the doorway."

Marinette looked up and saw Alya standing next to the door, goofily leering at her. Marinette laughed and put her phone back in her pocket and gave Alya a hug. Alya pulled out of the hug and began to look around the shop.

"So, Marinette, where is your date?" Alya questioned, peering at some of the men. Marinette smiled. "He is standing near the bar. I should really get back to him."

Alya gasped. "I came really early. My flight wasn't delayed like I thought it would be. I'm so sorry to interrupt!"

Marinette sighed. "No, I'm glad you're here. I haven't seen you since high school." Alya smiled and went up to the counter to order a drink. Marinette walked over to Travis, who was standing near the bottom of the stairs. She smiled and grabbed her coffee mug, then walked up the stairs with him. They sat down at a table and began to sip their coffee.

"So, who were you talking to?" Travis asked. Marinette put down her mug. "She was my best friend in high school. She does journaling for some of the papers up in northern France. Her name is Alya Cesaire." Travis smiled. "Didn't she write a blog about Ladybug?"

Marinette laughed. "She still does! She is Ladybug's biggest fan."

Travis raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure Chat Noir was Ladybug's biggest fan. Well, before he left, anyway."

Marinette sighed. "Yeah. Alya had a field day trying to figure out where he could be." She picked up her mug again. After chatting about classes and what TV shows they liked best, Marinette finished her coffee. "Do you want some biscotti? I'm pretty sure I saw some in a bar on the counter." She asked.

"That's sounds good. I haven't had biscotti in a while!" Travis grinned. Marinette giggled. "I'll go get some. What kind do you want?"

Travis stood up. "I'll go with you. I need to drop off my mug anyways." Marinette picked up her mug and they walked down the stairs. As Marinette placed her dirty mug in a bin, a chorus of screams could be heard from behind them. She turned around and gasped.

A purple cloud was swirling around the man who was feeling her up earlier. When the smoke cleared, a young man in a black spandex suit stood. The suit clung tightly to his body, and around his waist was a Batman-like belt. He had a black mask over his eyes that tied around the back of his head like a blindfold, and in his hand he held a notepad and pencil.

He scribbled something into the notebook, and his plump body became toned and muscular. More changes began to happen. His shaggy blonde hair was suddenly fixed into a pompadour. He wrote into his notebook again and there was a flash of light from his belt. He turned towards the customers in the shop.

"I am Stiletto! All women shall love me forever! I will no longer be ignored!" He cackled. Stiletto began looking around. "Where is the black haired girl that was in here before? Find her!" He grabbed a women standing nearby and kissed the back of her hand. She turned and began to walk in Marinette's direction, seemingly in a trance.

Travis grabbed Marinette's and pulled her out the back door, but before he could start running away with her, Alya came sprinting up to them.

"Listen, I get you are excited to save your date from danger, but leave me with her. I know how to deal with the situation." Alya gasped, reaching for Marinette's hand. Before Travis could argue, Alya grasped Marinette's hand and led her into an alley.

Marinette had revealed her identity to Alya before they went their separate ways for college. It was useful for Alya to know, because she would help keep the attention off of Marinette if she needed to transform. Alya smiled at her knowingly, then ran off with her notepad and camera to give a report on the akuma. Marinette opened her bag, and Tikki whizzed out.

"Thank goodness Alya was here. You might have had to reveal your identity to Travis!" Tikki squeaked, flitting around in the air. Marinette laughed. "I don't think he had any intention of letting me go." She was about to ask Tikki a question when she saw the women Stiletto was controlling walking towards her.

"Transform me!" She whispered, and Tikki was pulled into her earrings. She swung to the top of the building and watched as Stiletto walked around the town, looking for Marinette. She jumped down from the roof she was on and curled herself into a ball. She landed and rolled into a standing position, then ran over to where the akuma stood. She watched quietly from behind a bush as he wrote into his notebook and turned a good-looking man standing nearby into what society would consider ugly.

"Stiletto, stop this nonsense immediately!" Ladybug exclaimed, stepping forward. Stiletto turned and stared at her, then smiled wickedly. "I will stop once you give me what I want." He said, and she noticed his voice was a lot deeper than before. "What is it that you want? Oh wait, let me guess, my miraculous." She said sarcastically.

Stiletto laughed, a deep, golden laugh that many girls would have swooned over. "Of course I don't want your miraculous. My boss does. It's part of the contract, sweetie. All I want is the cute black haired girl I saw in the shop earlier."

"Said girl has a name." Ladybug sighed.

"It's probably a beautiful name, fitting for a beautiful girl." He swooned.

"Her name is Marinette." Ladybug said, rolling her eyes. She used the time they were taking talking to observe his outfit for any noticeable possessed items.

"Marinette. You mean, like the doll, a Marionette? The puppet?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Ladybug said, staring at the golden chain around his wrist.

"Then I will use her like a puppet." Stiletto crooned.

"How so?" Ladybug asked warily.

"Oh, you know, play with her all day long, make her do what I want. Have complete control over her. Forever." He said, his eyes hardening.

* * *

 **I am so happy to see that you are all enjoying this! It makes me smile! My apologies if this chapter made anyone feel uncomfortable, I don't intend for it to, but hey, when you have a perverted akuma, there isn't much you can do. IF you have a question, feel free to PM me, I will try to answer you.**

 **ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTE! School is starting for me this week (whatever week I was typing this) so there might be a little delay of chapters. I am trying to write them before hand to have some ready.**

 **Please review, and I will see you on the flip side! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I know most people do not read the Authors Note at the beginning or end, so I don't really expect many people to read this. I just wanted to let you guys know something that might lead to a decision I make later. I dropped my phone in a bucket of water, and I do not know how bad it is right now. If I do not answer your reviews or send you PMs Like I usually do, please don't be offended. I just always did that stuff on my phone.**

 **I have recently been feeling depressed and upset, and I am very unhappy with the way life is going for me. I talked to my friend, about this, but she said I had no right to be unhappy because my life is what some people would consider perfect. I kind of feel like my life is the song** _ **Dollhouse**_ **, by Melanie Martinez. Well, my brother isn't high and my dad and mom love each other very much.**

 **I try to maintain a happy, smiling persona, but I often get angry and have outbursts. I am seeing a counselor, so don't get your panties in a knot worrying about me.**

 **Sorry about all that :b**

* * *

 _ **WARNING: SOME VERY SMEXY STUFF AHEAD.**_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _ **BE PREPARED. SOME TOPICS DESCUSSED MIGHT DISTURB SOME READERS.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **(Yes, I am just copying and pasting what was written in the last chapter. Fight me.)**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Ladybug blinked. "Holy shit, that's dark."

Stiletto laughed. "I didn't think superheroes were allowed to curse! Maybe I should take your miraculous for that!"

Ladybug launched her yoyo and him and began to fight him. Stiletto would scrawl down a weapon or object and use it to attack her. Ladybug tried to tear his notebook away from him, but he was too quick for her. After releasing a series of curses, Ladybug halfheartedly tried to hit him again. She called Lucky charm, but all that came down was a pair of red polka dotted ear muffs. She threw them to the side, after finding no use for them. She attacked Stiletto again, but with no avail.

As Ladybug was pulling back her yoyo, he wrote something into his notebook, and a rope wound itself tightly around her.

"Hey! Let me out of this!" She yowled, struggling against the rope. Stiletto smirked. "Why should I?"

"Oh, you're so cocky. Just let me go." Ladybug hissed.

"I'll make a deal with you. You either give me your miraculous, or you tell me the location of Marinette." Stiletto said, sitting in a poufy armchair he had conjured. While Ladybug struggled in the rope she was tied in, Stiletto began to write into his notebook.

They were suddenly in a small white room, with large windows with lavish purple curtains. A fancy oak chest appeared, then an oak bed with simple white sheets. Ladybug lay flat on her back on the floor, attempting to wiggle out of the rope. The scratchy, rough twine was rubbing against her chin. Stiletto stood up, the chair he had originally been sitting in transformed into a sleek black leather couch.

"Last chance, Ladybug. Give me your miraculous, or give me the girl. Choose now, or else." He held the pencil close to the paper and began to slowly write down a word.

"Never!" Ladybug said defiantly. She was trying to come out as strong and fierce, but her voice cracked as the rope began to tighten around your neck.

"You could have avoided this, but you tried to be a hero. Now, just allow me to relieve you of your miraculous." Stiletto loomed over her and squatted down. He began to fiddle with the backs of her earrings.

"How do you take off?" He muttered, twisting the back around and yanking on her ear. Ladybug stayed silent, staring at anything but the akuma.

"I'll have to come back to you. Now, I am off to find Marinette. Be a good little lady while I'm gone, or I will have to punish you." He turned towards the door, then squatted next to her again.

"Can I have a kiss goodbye, Bugaboo?" He cooed, leaning in towards her. He placed his ring on the center of her forehead, and Ladybug felt a sudden desperate need to be near him.

She wanted to be held in his arms, to kiss him passionately. Her vision clouded until she could only see _him._ She could no longer feel his ring digging deeper into her forehead, she could no longer feel her lungs heaving for air, she could no longer feel the tight rope wound around her. She felt him, holding her tightly.

A small part of her subconscious was screaming at her, and soon all she could see where his lips, coming near hers. Closer, and closer. She felt herself somehow raising her head to meet his lips, to melt into a kiss. Almost, almost…

 _Thwack!_

A silver blur threw Stiletto across the room and she snapped back to reality. Her forehead stung, her lungs searched for more air, and she felt the itchy bindings through her spandex suit. She blinked, and her vision cleared. She saw a tall figure with swooping golden hair with black leather ears standing over her. He wore a black leather suit and a leather tail was tickling her nose. She looked up, and let out a gasp.

His baton pinned Stiletto to the wall, while he walked slipped a second baton from his back. He began to hit the akuma with the baton, leaving Stiletto's cheeks red and puffy. He retracted his batons and slipped them behind his back. Stiletto landed with a loud thump on the ground, and the leather clad hero stalked over to the akuma.

"Look at me." He hissed. Stiletto continued to stare at the ground.

"Heh, I guess you didn't get the message. I said LOOK AT ME!" He bellowed. He held Stiletto's head between his clawed hands and tilted it to look at him. "Don't you ever, ever, call her Bugaboo? Only I am allowed to call her that. Got it, buster?" He hissed.

The akuma nodded meekly, then grinned. Stiletto grabbed the hero's hand and began to twist the black ring off his ring finger. The hero jumped back with cat-like reflexes, hiking his ring up his finger. He darted forward and grabbed the gold chain from around Stiletto's wrist, snapping it in two. A glowing black butterfly burst out and began to fly around. Alas, there was no way out of the room, so the butterfly began to fly around in circles.

The black clad hero smacked the akuma across the head with his silver pole, knocking him out. He then turned to where Ladybug lay. She was still bound in the rope, and she had passed out from lack of oxygen. He knelt next to her and sliced the ropes apart with his claw.

"I hate to do this to you…" He muttered, while he grabbed a chunk of camembert cheese out of one of his pockets. He waved it under Ladybug's nose, and she sprung up gagging.

"What was tha- Chat?" She whispered, staring at the leather clad man in front of her. Chat Noir smiled. "It has been a while, M'lady." He purred, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She flinched and swiftly pulled her hand back.

* * *

 **Hullo folks! My phone is still swimming in rice, but I have been trying to check my computer every once in a while. I hope you all have a great day! Please Review, and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me, I will try and answer you with my computer. Now, I have homework to do! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So… we got my phone out of rice and it is perfectly normal. I will try to send anyone PMs like I usually do, so my apologies if I haven't sent you a PM. Also, thank you to all the folks out there you favorited and followed this story. Thank you for all the support!**

 **I am reading the manga** _ **Bleach**_ **, and loving it. Expect references from there in future chapters.**

 **Sorry this was posted so late.**

 **This will have at least 15 or more chapters. In school, you are supposed to have a storyboard and all that. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry teachers. I am making this up as I go.**

 **Also, I have noticed a lot of people hate Travis. He is important to the story, so sorry that your OTP cannot yet be fulfilled.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

"Err…" Chat Noir stiffened, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. Ladybug weakly stood up and enveloped him in a hug, which Chat melted into. He pulled out of the hug and held her by the shoulders to examine her new look.

"Bugaboo, why would you cut off your bangs?! They looked so _purr-fect_ on you!" Chat Noir exclaimed, staring at her now visible forehead.

Ladybug groaned at the pun. "It was finically difficult for me to go to get a haircut every week, so I just chopped them off. It is easier to deal with my hair and it stays out of my eyes, so I thought it was a good idea." While Ladybug explained her hair choice, Chat Noir examined her suit. He marveled at her figure, now that she was out of the awkward teenage stage.

He blushed when she caught him ogling her and sheepishly turned away. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she snatched the black butterfly with her yoyo and purified it. She grabbed the fluffy earmuffs off the ground and threw them into the air, calling out her catchphrase. A blizzard of ladybugs swirled past them, changing everything in their path back to normal. Women shook their heads and sheepishly waked back to wherever they previously were, objects that Stiletto had conjured dissipated.

The room the heroes were standing in faded out of view, and the swarm of ladybugs flew into Ladybug's yoyo. She tied the yoyo around her waist in a way only an experienced person could, then turned back to Chat Noir. Ladybug surrounded him in another hug. As they slowly rocked back and forth, Chat began to touch and examine her hair.

Ladybug slipped out of the hug and smiled at him. "Do you like it? I had my kawami add this into my transformation." Chat gaped at her.

"You can do that? I thought this was a standard issue outfit." He exclaimed. Ladybug giggled.

"Yep. Each superhero gets and outfit that suits their era the best. If a miraculous holder wore this thousands of years ago, it would seem strange to the civilians around them. Also, the suits are updated with all the technological advancements." She droned. "Sorry, my kawami made me memorize that."

Char Noir laughed. "I will have to try that out later. Maybe you will see me in a hot pink cat suit." Ladybug snickered. "You would look fabulous, to say the least."

"Yes, wouldn't I look _paw-mazing_ , Lovebug?" He began to pose dramatically, then turned back to Ladybug.

"You're miraculous beeped." He remarked, pointing at her earrings. She sighed at began to turn away, but whipped back to him.

"Meet me at the Eiffel Tower at ten o'clock tonight, Chat Noir." Ladybug yelled, then she hooked her yoyo to a tall rooftop and swung away. Chat watched her go and closed his eyes. His lady had been acting strange around him. First, she had pulled her hand out of his grasp. Then, she didn't call him 'Kitty', or 'Chaton'. He was baffled by her behavior, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

He extended his pole and began to jump over buildings, until landing on the balcony of an apartment room. Chat touched one of the many flowers strewn around the apartment, then disappeared inside.

* * *

Ladybug began to jump from rooftop to rooftop until she arrived at Jitters. She jumped down into the alleyway and released her transformation, the slipped into the coffee shop. She spotted Travis, who stood talking with Alya, and made a beeline for them.

"Mari, where were you?!" Alya exclaimed, grabbing the black haired girl and giving her a hug.

"I got stuck hiding behind some crates at that warehouse you brought me to." Marinette lied. Alya raised her eyebrow. Marinette looked at her and Alya got what she was trying to say.

"Sorry about that Mari. I know the dark isn't your favorite thing." Alya said, pretending to feel guilty. Travis stared at Alya.

"How is Marinette going to a warehouse safer than staying with me?"

Alya and Marinette froze, then Alya smiled. "Sorry Travis, I didn't think that one through. When Marinette and I were in high school together, she would hide in warehouses. IT is kinda her safe place." Alya said sweetly, lying through her teeth. Travis looked at her skeptically, then sighed, obviously not buying it.

"Alya, do you have Ultimate Mecha Strike 4?" Marinette asked, attempting to change the subject. Alya grinned.

"I just downloaded it! You should look me up and we could play together later. My username is rainbowrider1290."

"Awesome! I'm BillNyeTheRussianSpy." Marinette squealed excitedly.

"You have that game to? I'm ThomasTheTriggeredTrain." Travis laughed. "We should all play later today."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Sorry this was so late guys. I recently moved into a new room and I have been setting up and putting all my stuff into it. Have a great day, thanks for reading, and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR FRANCHISES MENTIONED AT ANY POINT IN THIS FANFICTION. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THANKS.**_

 **Holy cow, this is late. Sorry guys. I haven't been able to get to the computer recently.**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Marinette flipped into the open window of her apartment, detransforming as she landed. Tikki swirled out of her earrings and flopped onto Marinette's bed.

Tikki gasped dramatically. "Cookies…" Mari giggled and went into her kitchen to grab one out of the jar she kept on the counter. She stopped to check her laptop and grinned wildly.

"Tikki, I got the job! I got the job!" Marinette squealed, jumping up and down. Tikki whizzed in, cookies forgotten.

"That's awesome, Mari! Where did you apply?" Tikki asked, bobbing up and down with Marinette.

"There's a bakery just ten minutes away from here called _Delectable Delights_. The owners are really nice from what I have heard, and it pays well." She said happily.

"Ooh! Since you helped you mom and dad in the bakery a lot, you should do wonderfully at your job!" Tikki pointed out, still bobbing up and down with Mari. "When do you start work?"

"Next Tuesday. Three more days. Ugh." Marinette sighed. Tikki dizzily landed on the table, weary from all the jumping. "Well, look on the bright side. You get to bake cookies and cakes to practice before the job!" Tikki squeaked, dreaming of countless platters of cookies.

* * *

Marinette drearily blinked open her eyes and tapped her phone. Her alarm cut off and she flopped back down to get some more sleep. Tikki yanked on her ear.

"Get up, sleepyhead! Don't stay lying here in bed!" Tikki sang rowdily, dragging Mari onto the floor. She flew over to the closet and lugged out a pair of gray tights, a short pleated pink skirt, a long sleeved black sweater, and a pair of knee high black leather boots. Marinette drowsily slipped into the outfit while Tikki pulled her black hair into a sleek ponytail. Tikki added a gray headband, then took Marinette's choker necklace and strapped it onto her neck.

Marinette put on a light layer of foundation, a light pink blush, and bronzer. She then smeared some bright pink lip-gloss on, accompanying it with a black eyeshadow. Tikki blended some white highlighter under her eye to make her bags disappear, then slid a gray purse over her shoulder. Marinette smiled at her reflection in the mirror, then grabbed a protein shake and some granola bars out of the fridge.

Tikki dove into Marinette's purse as they left her room, making their way to the elevator. As they passed by a window, Mari gasped. A torrential rainstorm was beating down on everything, and some parts of the street were flooded. Marinette ran back into her room and grabbed a sleek black raincoat, then sprinted to the parking garage. She saw many of the other university students huddled under trees and overhangs, a few were even using their backpacks as umbrellas.

Marinette decided to ditch her car, since her classes were in a few of the buildings nearby, and flipped her hood over her head. She made sure to grab the spare comb and makeup bag she kept in her car, and happily walked through the thundering rain. Tikki slipped into one of the pockets inside her coat, and peered out of the collar of the coat.

Mari stepped into Mrs. Harris's classroom and slipped into one of the open seats. Because she decided to walk in the rain, she was a few minutes late for class, and the only open seats were near Chloe. Marinette decided to ignore Chloe's brassy voice as she flirted with one of the boys who was sitting in the row behind her.

"Good morning, class. Quite a storm going on outside, isn't it." The class erupted into groans and laughter. "Settle down. Today, you will receive your next project." Murmurs of excitement and curiosity echoed around the room. "This time, you will have to work with a partner."

Everyone began to talk to their friends and getting up, but Mrs. Harris slammed her papers down on her desk to get their attention. " _I_ will be choosing your partners. If you do not like who you are paired with, suck it up, buttercup. Deal with it. I. Don't. Care. You will be creating formal outfit for both a man and a female, and you cannot take ideas from fashion lines made by professional designers, such as Gucci, or Chanel."

"Juvia, Ichigo, you two will be working together. Travis, Hinata, you will be working together also. Marinette, Chloe, you two will be working together." As Mrs. Harris continued to list people off, Marinette clenched her fist under the desk. She heard Chloe groan and looked over at her.

The blonde wailed dramatically. "Why am I, of all these other poor peasants, paired with Maritrash?! That little cun-"

"CHLOE! Enough! I will send you to the principle if this continues! Work with Marinette politely. I don't care if you two hate each other. Just put up with each other for the next month and you will not ever have to speak again!" Mrs. Harris screeched, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

Chloe turned to Marinette and gave her an ugly sneer, then flicked her ponytail over her shoulder and continued texting. Marinette ground her teeth together and dog her nails into her thighs, trying to hold in the scream that threatened to rip out of her throat.

Once class ended, Marinette gathered her things together and walked over to Chloe, who was trying to convince one of the boys nearby to carry her stuff.

"Chloe, when do you want to meet to talk about the project?" Marinette asked politely. Chloe closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"You actually think _I'm_ doing anything to help with the project? You thought wrong, honey. You will be doing the work, you will be coming up with the project, and you will do everything. I will just present it and be fabulous." She hissed venomously. Marinette opened her mouth to speak again, but Chloe cut her off.

"And, if you ever think about talking to Mrs. Harris about this, I will be telling my father, who personally knows the principle, Mr. Batiste." She annunciated her threat by stabbing Marinette in the chest with her long blue acrylic nails. "You want to know what will happen when my father talks to Mr. Batiste?" She didn't want for and answer. "You will be expelled. So shut up and get to work." Chloe stalked off to find the boy she was talking to earlier, who had left when Chloe started yelling at Marinette.

Marinette sighed, exasperated, and trudged out of the classroom, straight out into the downpour. She walked to her last class of the day, math.

* * *

"And that, students, is how you find the cube root of a number." Mme. Cherie finished with a grin. Marinette stood up when she heard the bell ring and grabbed her stuff, then pulled her hood over her head. She was about to leave the building when she felt an arm snake around her back. She stiffened and whipped around, only to roll her eyes at Travis.

"Hey Marinette. How's the weather?" Travis asked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. IT's by far the sunniest day I have ever seen before. It's nice and warm, the sky is a beautiful blue." Marinette deadpanned, sticking her hand out from under the overhand and watching the rain pound against it.

"How about I walk you home? I have an umbrella." Travis held out his black umbrella, and Marinette's heart froze. This felt too familiar.

"I uh, appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I like walking in the rain." Marinette spattered shakily, before sprinting off, leaving Travis standing under the overhand, his arm stretched out and holding his umbrella.

* * *

 **Again, sorry this was late. Hope anyone struck by Hurricane Matthew is doing okay, I heard there was a lot of damage down. My question for you is, what are you going as for Halloween? I cannot go this year, but I am taking my little sister around, and she is determined to be the statue of liberty. Season Two of the Flash is out on Netflix, YAY!**

 **Please have a great day, review, and stay awesome. :)**


End file.
